Akron
Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Overview Akron is the main antagonist and final boss in . An ancient demonic deity who has lived for billions of years, he was sealed away by the ancient peoples due to his potentially world-shattering power. After being awakened by the heroes in an ill-advised investigation, he drained their energy in an attempt to regain his full power. However, due to the heroes "bond" he was incapable of fully regaining his power. The heroes eventually returned to his lair and destroyed him for good. Akron's battle theme is "DiVINe MaDNEss". History The full details of Akron's birth are unclear, but it is known that Godcat summoned/created him when the Earth was still young. He ruled the world for a time, but was eventually defeated by the most powerful warriors the ancient land could muster. Unable to destroy him, the ancient heroes bound Akron in a volcano and forced him into a deep sleep. Ages passed, and Akron faded into legend, with his volcanic tomb becoming known only as the lair of an ancient evil. The heroic trio of Matt, Natalie, and Lance learned of this legend and set off to destroy Akron to increase their own fame. Finding their way to Akron's tomb, they came upon the chained demon, which appeared to be completely lifeless. Against Natalie's advice, Matt poked Akron with his sword, awakening the deity. Immediately, Akron began sapping the party's life energy, warping the fabric of time and space with his mere presence. The resulting rift hurled the heroes to a distant town before Akron could kill them, but the energy drain had left them without most of their previous skills. Infuriated by their weakened state, Matt, Natalie and Lance set out on a quest to regain their powers and destroy Akron once and for all. As the party travelled back to the volcano, Akron spent his time trying to restore his own strength, causing the volcano to erupt. His evil power drove monsters across the world into a frenzy, causing chaos and destruction in once-peaceful areas. Akron's increasing strength created maelstroms and whirlpools in the ocean, preventing even the sturdiest ships from sailing - thus, the heroes had to find longer alternate routes to his lair. As rumors of his return spread, many would-be heroes set out to defeat Akron, only to be stymied by the fierce enemies and natural obstacles in their path. A few even made it to the demonic deity, but their strength only served to empower him when he slew them in battle and absorbed their souls. The few warriors who survived Akron's power or failed to reach him in the first place would remain along the path to the volcano, offering advice and helpful items to Matt, Natalie, and Lance. Eventually the heroes returned to the tomb, now warped into a bizarre, space-like void by Akron's power. At the center of the void, they battled Akron once more, with the demonic deity pontificating about his past and the strength of his enemies. After an epic battle, the heroes emerged victorious, destroying Akron for good. Statistics Akron's elemental affinity and resistance is determined by the color of the large gem on his body, which is randomized at the start and can be changed throughout the battle. There are 6 elemental sets available: Earth (brown), Ice (cyan), Fire (red), Holy (white), Dark (black), Thunder (yellow) Attacks and Abilities Submerged Form |Acc1 = 140% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = Chance to use increased by red and white orbs. For more information, see Battle Logic. |Attack2 = Eye Thunder |Target2 = All |Power2 = 70 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Thunder |StatusChance2 = 10% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 140% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Chance to use increased by yellow orbs. For more information, see Battle Logic. |Attack3 = Iceshard Volley |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 160 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Ice |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Chance to use increased by cyan orbs. For more information, see Battle Logic. |Attack4 = Quake Spikes |Target4 = All |Power4 = 85 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Earth |Acc4 = 150% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = Chance to use increased by brown orbs. For more information, see Battle Logic. |Attack5 = Unused Heal |Target5 = Allies |Power5 = 30k |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Has no usage conditions set, and therefore may not be seen during normal gameplay. For more information, see Battle Logic. |Attack6 = Dark Scream |Target6 = All |Power6 = 50 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Dark |StatusChance6 = 60% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 150% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Notes6 = Chance to use increased by black orbs. For more information, see Battle Logic. |Attack7 = Swap Element |Target7 = Self |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 50% |StatusIcon7 = |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Notes7 = Swaps active elemental form to one indicated by 2nd biggest orb. Refreshes orbs' positions, picking 4th one at random. Permanently changes Accuracy to 9 and Evade to 11. |Attack8 = Spawn Claws |Target8 = Self |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |StatusChance8 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength8 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon8 = |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Notes8 = (Re)spawns Rune Claws into slots 2 and 4 if they're empty. |Attack9 = Up |Target9 = Self |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = U |Notes9 = Raises itself to its second form. Also clears self from Poison (if any) and uses Spawn Worm in the same turn. }} Raised Form |Acc1 = 190% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Multi-Cannon |Target2 = Random |Power2 = 480/4 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Bomb |Acc2 = 110% |Crit2 = 20% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Dark Beam |Target3 = All |Power3 = 130 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Dark |StatusChance3 = 80% |StatusStrength3 = 30% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 150% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Destroyer Sword |Target4 = All |Power4 = 130 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Thunder |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Charge |Target5 = Self |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Charges to use Dark Ball on the following turn |Attack6 = Dark Ball |Target6 = All |Power6 = 60/3 190 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Dark |StatusChance6 = 5% 10% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 90% 200% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Notes6 = The first line is for first three small hits, the second line is for final hit. |Attack7 = Spawn Worm |Target7 = - |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Notes7 = (Re)spawns Evil Worm and Evil Tail into slots 1 and 5, respectively, if those slots are empty. |Attack8 = Down |Target8 = Self |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Notes8 = Digs self back underground to return to Submerged Form. Also clears self from Poison (if any) and uses Spawn Claws in the same turn. }} Battle logic * Every 8th turn → Passively summons either of the following, with same chance for all: two Dark Clays into slots 1 and 5, two Skull Ghosts into slots 1 and 5, one Cosmic Monolith into slot 4, all level 30. Submerged Form * Spent at least 9 turns (5 if did no Swap Element yet, intro excluded) in any form → Swap Element. Also resets this counter * Damage taken since last form swap has reached 1/15 of maximum health → Up * Spent at least 4 turns in current form → Spawn Claws. Also resets this counter * Otherwise... ** Each orb present gives a chance for their corresponding attack to be used. The main one gives 3/6, and others give 1/6, all additive. ** Red and white orbs give Eye Laser chance, yellow — Eye Thunder, cyan — Iceshard Volley, brown — Quake Spikes, black — Dark Scream. *** White orbs were supposed to give Unused Heal chance, but the function that maps attacks to orb color refers to this orb type by an invalid ID, thus it is not assigned anything and defaults to Eye Laser chance. ** Example: main orb is yellow, 2nd orb is red, and 3rd and 4th orbs are cyan. This results in 3/6 chance for Eye Thunder, 1/6 for Eye Laser and 2/6 for Iceshard Volley. Additionally, * Counter for Swap Element persists through both forms; counter for Spawn Claws resets each Down. * Visual appearance changes when crossing the 68.5% and 38.5% HP marks. Raised Form * Charged → Dark Ball * Spent at least 3 turns since last Up AND HP ≥23.5% → Down * Otherwise → Dark Eyes (1/5), Multi-Cannon (1/5), Dark Beam (1/5), Destroyer Sword (1/5), Charge (1/5). Strategy Preparation Before attempting to take down Akron, ensure that all your equipment and skills are fully levelled up, you have completed all side quests, and your characters are fully healed with limit breaks ready. Set up for an Ice/Water-based assault. Equip Matt with the Ninja Hood, Ninja Cloak, and Blizzard; Natalie with the Pope Hat, Pope Dress, and Seraphim; and Lance with the Officer's Hat, Officer's Coat, and Deep Blue. When you're ready, set aside at least half an hour for the battle (possibly more, especially on higher difficulties). Fighting Akron Background Akron is unique among enemies and bosses in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 in that he is able to switch between two forms and several elements throughout the fight. His current element can be identified by the colour of the large gem on his abdomen. The battle will begin with Akron summoning two Rune Claws. He will then select a random element and buff his defence and magic defence. The Rune Claws will likewise buff their evade. In his first form, Akron can switch elements freely, which will change the colour of the gem on his abdomen accordingly. Akron will use a variety of powerful elemental spells, while the Rune Claws use many lesser attacks, based on their master's current element. The Rune Claws can also fire a powerful single-target beam (after charging up for a turn) or heal their allies and buff their stats. These Claws should be taken down immediately after Akron is in his second form due to their powerful buff and healing abilities. Akron will eventually change into his second form once enough damage has been dealt to him, summoning an Evil Worm and an Evil Tail in the process. Akron cannot switch elements while in this form, so take this time to deal as much damage to him as possible. Here, Akron will mainly attack with bomb and dark spells. The Evil Worm will deal poison and bomb damage, while the Evil Tail is mostly non-elemental, although it may attempt to cast instant-death. As the battle continues, Akron may summon other enemies, such as Skull Ghosts, Dark Clays, and Cosmic Monoliths. However, he will always summon two Rune Claws (in slots two and four) if he is switching into his first form, or an Evil Worm (in slot one) and an Evil Tail (in slot five) if he is changing into his second, unless there is already an enemy in that position. If you think you can handle the current enemy - for example, a Cosmic Monolith kept under Syphon - it would be beneficial to simply not kill it, preventing more troublesome enemies from appearing. Blizzard Strategy If you equipped Matt with the Blizzard, repeatedly engage and flee from Akron until he appears with the Fire element. Open with Crush or Dispel on Akron to remove his defence buff. Give a Beer to Matt and use Cleaver on Akron. After this, use Protect, Reflex, Barrier, Regen, and Healmore to keep the party healthy, while spamming Iceberg, Unload, and Double Shot to deal heavy damage to Akron. As Matt will be your main attacker, ensure that he has Auto-revive on at all times. Whenever Akron switches elements, make sure Matt switches to a sword that corresponds to Akron's weakness. Lance may want to switch to Shadow Blaster after the initial assault to maximize his dark resistance. Natalie should keep her Pope set for the same reason. For limit breaks, Matt should use Cleaver, and only when he has the correct weapon. Natalie's Kyun should always be used with all three party members alive. Lance will primarily be using Ion Cannon. If you keep your buffs up, Akron's Evil Worms, and Evil Tails should not be a problem, and you can mostly ignore them. However, the Rune Claws can become a problem with their powerful non element beam attack and their healing abilities, so take them down only when Akron is using his 2nd form otherwise, he'll continue spawning them. Monologue In EBF3, Akron is the only non-player character to have in-battle text. He speaks once every few turns, and his lines are as follows: * "Ah, it is them who have awoken me. Let us see if they are worthy to stand before me." * "For billions of years I have lived. I have in my memory the early days of this planet. When Earth was but rock and fire. Before other life had even begun to evolve." * "Perhaps I existed long before even that, but I am unable to recollect further into history." * "I have lost all memory of the world from which I came." * "Countless times I have been weakened and enslaved. Yet ultimately I remain, while my enemies succumb to the flow of time." * "I witnessed species evolve and head into eternal extinction. I wonder how long Man will survive?" * "For aeons I have pondered the meaning of my existence. Alas, I am still unable to find my answer." * "All things must come to an end. Planets, stars, entire universes, even Gods. Perhaps my destiny is simply to be destroyed." * "And yet I am immortal. My freedom is my captivity. I shall not die." * "I delight at your power. Such incredible power." * "Perhaps Man does have a future on this planet. We shall see if He is above God himself." Bullet Heaven 2 Akron returns in Bullet Heaven 2, once again as the main antagonist and final boss of the game. After his defeat in Epic Battle Fantasy 3, half of his body apparently vanished into nothing instead of creating an explosion of darkness. He appears at the end of Darkvoid Galaxy, in its central supermassive black hole. Wave 2 BH2 Akron normal wave 2.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 2.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 2.PNG|Heavenly Wave 3 BH2 Akron normal wave 3.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 3.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 3.PNG|Heavenly Wave 4 BH2 Akron normal wave 4.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 4.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 4.PNG|Heavenly Wave 5 BH2 Akron normal wave 5.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 5.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 5.PNG|Heavenly Wave 6 BH2 Akron normal wave 6.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 6.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 6.PNG|Heavenly Wave 7 BH2 Akron normal wave 7.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 7.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 7.PNG|Heavenly Wave 8 BH2 Akron normal wave 8.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 8.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 8.PNG|Heavenly Wave 9 BH2 Akron normal wave 9.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 9.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 9.PNG|Heavenly Wave 10 BH2 Akron normal wave 10.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 10.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 10.PNG|Heavenly Wave 11 (Bonus) BH2 Akron normal wave 11.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 11.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 11.PNG|Heavenly Wave 12 (Bonus) BH2 Akron normal wave 12.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 12.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 12.PNG|Heavenly Wave 13 (Bonus) BH2 Akron normal wave 13.PNG|Normal BH2 Akron hard wave 13.PNG|Hard BH2 Akron heavenly wave 13.PNG|Heavenly Trivia * In EBF3, Akron's appearance changes as he takes damage; parts of his horns break off, a red-tinted halo appears over his head, the large gem on his abdomen begins cracking, and the bandages on his head come off, revealing his bright red eyes. Due to his size, the first two changes are difficult to spot in battle, only becoming easily visible during Akron's death animation and the final scene in the post-battle cutscene. * Akron is named after the dark lord in Rhapsody of Fire's lyrics. Visually, his design takes inspiration from [[w:c:finalfantasy:Anima (summon)|Anima (Final Fantasy 10)]], [[w:c:souleater:Asura|Asura (Soul Eater)]], and some of the [[w:c:fma:Homunculus|Homunculi (Full Metal Alchemist)]]. ** Another possible inspiration for his appearance would be the Devil's Machine from Earthbound, as Akron loosely resembles it too. * His battle theme, DiVINe MaDNEss, is an anagram of Sin Evades Mind. It is an obvious point to how we cannot fathom Akron's power yet, and how he is a demon probably made of sin. Divine Madness is also an obvious point, as Akron is insane and is a divine being. * During the ending of the game, after Akron is slayed, Lance can be seen using Hyper Beam against Akron, yet this skill doesn't exist yet (or at least is unobtainable). This is the third time it occurs. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Bullet Heaven 2 Category:Foes Category:Bosses